the_caitlin_effectfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Blood
"Bad Blood" is a song by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift, from her fifth studio album 1989. It was released as a single in May 2015, and features American rapper Kendrick Lamar. In the episode At-scuse Me!, the gang jumps into a nearby lake in order to escape from the Onyx Crew, a motorcycle riding team from Detroit, Michigan. Lyrics Taylor: Cause baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Kendrick: I can't take it back, look where I'm at We was O.G. like DOC, remember that? My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart Use bass lines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No I don't fear no more Better yet, respect ain't quite sincere no more Taylor: Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I Cause baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Kendrick: Remember when you tried to write me off? Remember when you thought I'd take a loss? Don't you remember? You thought that I would need ya Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait, you got amnesia It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars Body bumped, bruised Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through Still, all my life, I got money and power And you gotta live with the bad blood now Taylor: Oh, it's so sad to Think about the good times You and I Cause baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Band-Aids don't fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts Kendrick: (You forgive, you forget but you never let it go) Taylor: You say sorry just for show If you live like that, you live with ghosts If you love like that, blood runs cold! Cause baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Cause baby, now we've got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you've done Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Now we've got problems And I don't think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey! Videos File:Taylor Swift & Kendrick Lamar - Bad Blood|Music Video Category:Background Songs Category:Browse